sorrow
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: this is about an enderman and the rain and stuff. why does it sound so sad! ow wait...because it is
1. rain and eyes

Droplets of water

pounding on my skin

it is a sad night

it was my sin

done something horribly wrong

blood clinging to the wall

claws ready, a mouth to bite

it wasn't a good call

how much I wished for it

for it just to disappear

but it clings to me

to me and my fear

I am angry and scared

but most of all have a lot of sorrow

I am taking it out

on lifes that I borrow

just to stay a little longer

not wanting to go

but I also want to die

no one can kill me though

they've tried to kill

they've tried to calm

but every single time

their blood is in my palm

claws ripping, I'm screaming

drowning in my tears

burning in my anger

mind foggy and unclear

white eyes gaze up to me

watching my despair

locked in his gaze

all I did was stare

without noticing

he came to me

he walked up closer

he said 'I'll make you free'

right in front of me

tears falling to the ground

the rain kept on going

it is what I found

his hand reached out

and calmed my fear and rage

I became calm

was he possibly a mage?

Ever since then

I always feel calm and contained

but when someone stares at me

I can't be maintained

only He may look at me like that

only those eyes may

for any other

would have to pay

sorrow is still there

and will never go away

for they killed my family

at that certain day

even then it was raining

and ever since

it started to hurt

and I would wince

burning my skin

even though it was my friend

but now it has turned on me

it made a huge dent

every time it would rain

I would go and hide

or search up the person

with eyes of might

far away from home

I can still thrive

but the rain is the worst

and I must now strife

please forgive me

whoever I kill

it is just a hole

that I need to fill


	2. Rage and insanity

In my times of rage

I only see red

the only colour

before I see the dead

the dead stay dead

for a while now

until they rise from the graves

while I bow

to my lord, my master

the one I truly follow

he's the one I listen to

for my heart is hollow

I rage and I howl

I cry on my rampage

tears that are invisible

I feel like a blank page

I am mad, angry

you can't calm me

you kill and build

you'll never let us be

you need us

but we don't need you

so we try to dispose

you have no clue

raise your blade

clad in armour

you'll lose eventually

after we break your door

allow us to enter

and you will die

ow too late

i'll just weep and cry

my claws dig deep

in your flesh

I watch the crimson liquid

i've made a mess

but I don't care

for you will return

and you will die again

you'll never learn

now i'm bleeding out

my wounds taking their toll

but i'll take you with me

that's how I roll

in the last second

before I die

I infected you

I could hear you cry

black started to spread

as I slowly blacked out

I would come back

and I will shout

now you are half way a part of us

part enderman, part human

humans disgust me

but don't come to the den

you stopped the virus

and will stay like that forever

until you die again

but you aren't that clever

i'm watching from afar

how you survive

you haven't died yet

because you strife

now you cry too

after your fierce battles

I can see it

your blade, made from metal

your eyes had the look

the look of rage

it's too late for this world now

you'll never age

you're killing the world now

and you search for him

and when you found him

all you did was grin

all the mobs screamed bloody murder

as you approached the master

your heart kept beating

faster and faster

you lost yourself

in so many ways

i'm starting to pity you

after all these days

what happened next?

I do not tell

it's a secret

I know it all too well

**screw you all! I wrote another chapter for this. Now, it's not necessarily a chapter connecting to the last one. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review...please... **


	3. monster inside

Chains hold me down

I'm trying to get out

But nothing works

I'm screaming so loud

I know you can hear me

Deep down inside

Listen closely

To the thing you hide

I want to be free

And kill many

Blood on my hands

Using my sword, very handy

I am angry

I am sad

I am your deep hate

I am mad

You call me insane

Though I am you

You can't hold me forever

I'll get through

The past has molded

The good and the bad

You stored everything

So you won't go mad

You seem calm and collected

I know you want your revenge

But you still won't allow

The fog in front of your eyes is dense

I will keep screaming and yelling

Until you try to fight

You will lose anyhow

Like every single night

When darkness falls

The shadows come out

You can feel my presence

And I will scream and shout

Inhuman wails, echoing in your mind

Screaming 'let me out! Let me out!'

Chains bind me

Even my snout

When you bound me to chains

It repelled to you too

Your emotions deeply hidden

You made a vow

Never let it out

That is what you want so badly

But it isn't the solution

Not for you, sadly

I will find a way out

I won't be held forever

Or are you a fool to see

Are you not that clever?

I will whisper things in your ear

Whisper things in your mind

Things you don't want to know

Things you should have or left behind

I'll whisper horrible things

Maybe it'll drive you insane

Maybe that's how I'll get out

And your work will be in vane

Now let me out

Or are you too stupid to see

That I am the side you need

Like a cup of coffee

I am you

You are me

That's all the logic

That I can see

Now if you'll excuse me

I've got business to do

It's none of your business

You are such a fool

I am always watching

In your very mind

Only god can now

Save your behind

**Ow look! An a/n!**

**Isn't that great?**

**Please review, it is appreciated**

**Ow and go think of something minecraft related in this**

**Cuz my brain derped**

**Real real reality will be updated next week**

**Remember? It's going to be around the 30-40 chapters**

**Enjoy the rest**

**More poem will be added later**


	4. gone and back again

You were my everything

you had me

you were the only one

who could be

you were the first and the last

there's no-one like you

but now you're gone

there's nothing new

only dust remains

while the wind slowly blows you away

you kept me sane

and now i'm walking astray

the world is burning

my heart is broken

never to be mended back together

the sky was a token

red skies, black clouds

bright eyes

devastation and death

is all there lies

you can try to stop me

with all your might

but it won't work

i'm as dark as the night

I want to see the future

but i'm stuck in the past

please help me go forward

I do not know how long i'll last

take me with you

I don't want to stay here

where shadows tower above you

where the dark is too near

it's tearing me apart

piece by piece, slowly

how long till...?

soon, I won't be able to see...

darkness consumes me

as I fall into the darkness

closing my eyes

feeling less and less

my heart starts to skip beats

soon, I will be nothing again

just like in the beginning

until I was made a man

a bright light consumes me

and I wake up in my bed

i'm alive, but you're still not here

I wished I could go back to the day that we met

a knock on the door

a familiar voice calls

it can't be

it's her that talks

**i'm going to call it quits here**

**you guys are probably happy that I finally posted another one of these chapters.**

**Soon, i'll also post a shenanigans fanfic**

**though i'm not sure whether to rate it T or M. gotta need you guys to help me out**

**seeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
